Audi - Pursuit of Victory
For the NISSAN edition of Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, see: NISSAN - Pursuit of Victory :For the Porsche edition of Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, see: Porsche - Pursuit of Victory AUDI - Pursuit of Victory was an event part of Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, starting from June 4, 2015 where players were given an initial choice from 3 cars, the AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015), the NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) and the PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) to complete the 10 stages of the event. The AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015) is used in all stages except 2, 3 and 6. The event could be started until June 27, 2015. If this car was attempted first, each stage was unlocked the next day, with a time limit of 10 days. If this car was attempted second or third, each stage was unlocked upon completion of the previous one, with a time limit of 5 days. Stage 01 (Flash Forward) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Flash Forward) are rewarded with R$5,000 and 5 . NOTE: All three goals start with a rolling start, where all the cars driven against (ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GT3, ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2012), PORSCHE, PORSCHE 911 RSRs, PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015), AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015) and NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015)) drive at a limited speed, about 175 kph, as if there was a safety car in the lead. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 01 Stage 02 (One Week Earlier...) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (One Week Earlier...) are rewarded with R$5,000 and 5 . The PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015) is used for all goals. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 02 Stage 03 (''Team Bonding) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Team Bonding) are rewarded with R$5,000 and 5 . The PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015) is used for all goals. For tips and advice on stage 03, see: Tips for Stage 03 Stage 04 (''Poker Face) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Poker Face) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 04, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 04 Stage 05 (''Two Steps Back) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Two Steps Back) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 10 . For tips and advice on stage 05, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 05 Stage 06 (''Shifting Gears) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Shifting Gears) are rewarded with 10 . The player can choose to drive the NISSAN SILVIA (S15) or the FORD FOCUS RS for all goals. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 06 Stage 07 (''Practice Makes Perfect) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Practice Makes Perfect) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 15 . For tips and advice on stage 07, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 07 Stage 08 (''Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the eighth stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 15 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015) for Goal 1, 2 and 3, and the BENTLEY CONTINENTAL GT SPEED for Goal 4. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 08 Stage 09 (''24 Hours of Le Mans) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the ninth stage (24 Hours of Le Mans) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 15 . For tips and advice on stage 09, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 09 Stage 10 (Pursuit of Victory) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the tenth stage (Pursuit of Victory) are rewarded with 30 and the AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015). For tips and advice on stage 10, see this Forum: Tips for Stage 10 Completion Rewards Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - The most profitable race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car with upgrade and PR values Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - Whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Information on car damage per race track * Ways of Gold Farming - Na299 blog on how to farm gold in challenges (but it doesn't work anymore) * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials